Fighting Fate
by Ms. Baka
Summary: He finally found a girl who could understand his pain. But little did he know that her fate was something that he could not even begin to imagine. His fate is the same. She is a cursed girl. He is a cursed boy. Fate is cruel. Can they fight against it?
1. The Beginning of it All

**Another story! This is my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was the 3rd of August.

I ruffled my dress and ran outside where the party was being held in the center of the park.

Everyone was laughing, dancing, and frolicking around as I searched for my best friend Lucy. I spotted her by the table that held the gigantic three-layered chocolate cake, liking brown frosting off her fingers.

As she reached for her pink laced napkin, I quickly dashed towards the table, snatched it from the table, then ran backwards, a few paces away from her.

She halted for right before she touched the table, looking at the place where her napkin had once been, with a look of disbelief written across her face.

She turned in my direction, saying: "What the-" then saw me, waving the napkin teasingly in front of her face.

Right away she could tell by my expression that this was going to be an interesting day.

She was right.

As she sprinted towards me, determined to catch up to me and retrieve her napkin, she was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force, and tumbled onto the ground, rolling backwards with her hands protecting her face.

"Lucy-!" I cried out, my eyes not believing what I just had seen.

Then there was a blinding white light that appeared right in front of me, the heat burning the front of my dress, its blue front now badly scorched.

The light disappeared almost as soon as it had come, and in its place stood a girl that I was sure hadn't been there before.

At first I thought she was just a random girl playing a cruel prank on Lucy and I.

But there was something familiar about this girl.

She had black eyes and medium long brown hair. She wore a plain blue dress, with sandals on her feet, and on her head was a sunhat, tan with a light blue ribbon tied around the middle.

There were gasps of surprise and astonishment from the gathering crowd that had suddenly appeared behind Lucy, who was now struggling to stand up.

The birthday girl, Catherine, wanting to see what all this commotion was about, stumbled over her dress, and fell to the ground.

No one paid any attention to her.

They were too focused on the mysterious girl.

There was another gasp from the crowd, but this one was a gasp of horror.

"It- it can't be, this is, she looks exactly like queen Elizabeth!" realization rose into the grownups' faces.

Suddenly, I realized why the girl had seemed so familiar. She looked exactly like the 13 year old version of Queen Caterine, who had died last year.

Now, I was only 12, and Lucy was only 11. We were the only children at the party, so you can imagine how frightened and bewildered we were.

I quickly backed away from the girl, and ran to Lucy's side, comforting her. All the grownups left the party in shock, without even saying goodbye.

Lucy and I also stood and raced back to my house. She insisted to have a sleepover that night to get rid of all her troubled thoughts.

Not to mention nightmares.

No one noticed the young girl behind them, struggling to stand up. She had fallen in the dirt, and now her beautiful light pink dress was ruined.

Rumors quickly spread about the girl, and how she had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

All the adults asked me questions, because I was the only person who had actually seen the girl appear.

I told them all that I had seen, until they grew bored of pestering me, and then left to do something else.

Well, I told them almost everything.

Before I had left the party, I was sure I had seen 8 glowing globes of light being sucked out from the girl's body, and then thrown into space.

But I just had a strange feeling to not tell anyone what had happened, so I had just left that matter alone.

Many people believed that the girl had been cursed by the spirit of Queen Elizabeth, who was an evil Queen, and had without fullfiling all the things that she had wanted to do.

Me, well, I didn't believe anything. After all, none of this had anything to do with me.

Or, that's what I thought.

But later, I realized that this was involving everyone in the situation, even if they liked it or not.

That is what happened, and what I thought about many years before the real complications had came...

* * *

The whole town was silent as the said to be cursed girl walked slowly down the street, her black cape (which was actually a table cloth that she had snatched from the party for a coat) ruffling in the wind.

The windows and doors were all closed, and no one was in sight.

All were afraid of the 13 year-old girl walking calmly down the street, wearing a dress and sandals.

The girl, aware that no one was going to come out and help her find a place to live, continued walking further down town.

Finally, she picked out a small abandoned cottage near the edge of the town, near a cliff. She settled into the cottage, and made it her house.

The girl didn't often come out, and when she did come out for buying food or other supplies, everyone steered clear of her and she was always dressed in a black cape, hiding her face in the shadows of the buildings.

For some strange reason, the only thing she ever ate was soup and cake,usually strawberry shortcake.

And apples.

The rumors spread more, and more people began to fear her and hide from her. The rumors also became more terrifying, and usually/always was not the truth.

The girl ignored all the looks she got from the villagers and continued on with her daily tasks. She had gotten quite skilled in doing that.

But, over all the years since when she had appeared in the town, no one had spoken to her even once.

No one knew anything about the girl, and when they talked about her they always spoke in hushed whispers, and referred to her as "it."

Then the talk about the girl had silently become forbidden, and the villagers went a step further, saying that anyone that approached the girl, talked to her, or even helped her out, would be bear the curse off the girl, and forever live in misery and shame.

They said that even after death, the spirit of the girl would come in haunt them.

The girl responded to this by eating more cake then ever, scared the shop owners right out of their resterants, and caused them to have no customers.

Other then that, the only people that she became involved with were strange, homeless people on the streets, who neither knew or cared about her past and how she came to be.

There was also a mysterious boy that lived in the hut next to the girl, but no one knew his whereabouts.

Yet.

It was 2 months after the girl moved in that she had started receiving information about the boy.

* * *

During the same time period, near a different village, closer to the center of the state, there lived a boy.

The boy was about 14 years old, and he was born into a family of nobles.

His mother was the sister of the queen, who at that time had also been Queen Elizabeth.

When Queen Elizabeth died a few months ago, he had been found near her room lurking around.

The guards examined the queen's bedroom and found traces of deadly poison in her water glass.

His mother had thought he had poisoned the queen, and mad with grief and shock, attempted to stab him in the heart. She missed, but made a cut in the side of his face instead.

He called it his "scar of sins."

The boy, when trying to get up because by dodging the knife he was sprawled on the floor, accidentally hit the handle of the knife that his mother was holding backwards, which caused the knife to plunge into his mother's heart.

The servants of the castle quickly found out what happened, then sent her to a hospital immediately.

She didn't make it.

She died in vain, believing that it was her own son that had poisined her sister and stabbed her.

She died on August 3rd.

Word quickly spread of this to the other villagers, and since no one else knew that the mother had been trying to kill her own son, they all thought that he just killed his own mother for no reason, or he wanted to make a clean job of killing her and her sister.

When his father found out what his own son had done, he had committed suicide by jumping off the cliff at the edge of the town.

It was at this point that the villagers started calling him the wicked cursed boy, and it was at this time when he became an orphan.

He wandered to many places, because the bill collectors had shooed him out of his house, and no orphanage wanted to accept a boy with the history of having killed his own mother.

He soon settled on a little messy hut, close to the cliff in a different village, next to a raggedy abandoned small cottage, that he never saw anyone come out of.

However, he was sure that someone lived in the cottage because he often saw shadows behind the window curtains.

It was 2 months after he moved in that he fist heard about the mysterious girl.

* * *

It was just another normal day for the girl; well, as normal as a day could ever be for a person like her.

She slept in late, took a quick bath, and then, because it was Saturday, pulled her cape over her shoulders and head and proceeded to go shopping.

The girl chuckled when the people stred at her with frightened looks.

They had no idea how she really was.

She couldn't help but notice that there were more then usual the amount of people talking about her, something about the boy who was living next to her in the messy hut.

She had noticed the boy moving in, and often watched him through the windows.

So stalker like.

He was probley from another town; after all, if he knew what the villagers said she was, he would have moved out by now.

Well, he would have never moved in in the first place.

She was just procceding with her shoping, skipping around the place, when she heard about his past in a vegetable shop.

Most people didn't know, but she bought her own ingredients to make her soup, and she had to use the carrots in a certain vegetable shop to make the soup taste the best.

"Hey, did you hear about the boy that moved in beside IT's house?"

She stopped to listen, hiding partially behind a rack filled with carrots. (Her head was hidden behind a big clump of carrots. Some people stared strangely at her, before realizing who she was, then steering clearly out of her path.)

"Yeah, he supposedly killed his own mother right after he killed her sister, and then pushed his father off a cliff."

After this sentence, she was quickly interested in the boy, and she wanted to listen and find out more information after this mysterious boy, but her cover was blown when she suddenly let out a big ACHOO!

The people who were talking looked behind them, spotted her lurking behind the crate, and then ran away screaming, "Don't curse me!"

She laughed out loud.

Even if she could, she wouldn't. Not after the useful information that they had just (kind of) told her.

"She finished up her shopping, which involved lots of screaming and yelling, then walked to the river at the cliff, to get water to drink, cook, and bathe with.

Right when she had finished filling up her 10th water jug (yea, she needs alot of water to survive for a week,) three men climed out of the bushes and approached her. She recognized their kind at once.

Thugs.

They probbley hadn't heard about her past yet.

Great, this was going to be interesting.

And that was not being sarcastic.

"Hey, want to hang out with us tonight?"

Despite her horrible past, she was rather pretty. Today, she had combed her long brown hair into pigtails, with a blue ribbon tied on top of each one.

Her eyes were still dark black, and she was wearing a light blue dress with a ribbon simply tied around the middle. She also wore cheap straw boots.

This whole entire outfit was only 5 dollars, because the storeowners where too afraid to even tell her the price, and when she said the wrong price, they were too terrified to tell her that she was wrong.

The thugs approached her, and she quickly ripped off the bottom of her skirt, revealing short jeans.

Then, she undid the top of her dress; the zipper was backwards, to change it into a jacket.

"Inside, she wore a skull tee shirt, and her boots, had become leather expensive boots.

After checking her out again, the three thugs smiled.

"Do we take that as a yes?"

She smiled back at them.

"Yep!" she cried happily.

Actually, the hidden casual attire was because it was easier to fight in, but she decided not to tell them that.

They then approached her.

"Come on girl, let's go.

Her original plan was to go along with their little game, dissapear, and then hijack their car,(She's just so nice right?)

But upon hearing this, she swiftly walked towards them, punched them all in the face, and them swung a leg underneath them towards their legs, making them trip.

Surprised, the thugs fainted, sprawled out in ridiculous positions on the floor.

The girl stood triumphantly over the now defeated men.

"My name," she informed them before she turned away,

"Is Mikan Sakura." 

* * *

**(Please note, even though I am writing another story on fanfiction, it does not mean that I will discontinue "How to be a Princess?" It only means that I will be working hard to update both as quickly as I can.) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews and Critiques are welcome!**


	2. Surprise Surprise

**Yay! I posted another chappie! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. (Do you think I do? O.o)**

* * *

_**Boy's POV**_

Compared to the last couple of days living on the streets, and scampering around, today was like I had died and my soul had gone to heaven.

Starting 3 weeks ago, when I had been running from who-knows-what, or maybe just running for the fun of it (probably the second option), I only had enough free time to get a quick meal from McDonalds or Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast lunch and dinner, maybe a mocha, latte, or cappuccino, but that was it.

The only thing that those fast food restaurants were suited for were lunch, maybe breakfast, and a snack, such as french fries, chicken nuggets, munchkins, or donuts.

For dinner, the only thing suitable was the apple pie, so I normally ate 4 of them, a drink (coke or pepsi,) and sometimes a wrap.

But nevertheless, the calories I ate in one day totaled over 4000.

That was not good for my health.

In school, I had just finished learning about how McDonalds and other fast food restaurants had more fat and calories then average regular restaurant.

Talk about a having a healthy food balance.

If my health teacher back in the kingdom knew about how and what I was eating, she would have resigned from her job by now, and would be after my blood.

Have you figured it out by now?

She's addicted to food, protein, a daily balance, and anything else that encourages to eat healthy.

Her motto is "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

I'm pretty sure that she didn't make up that quote, but I'm not that smart.

After all, I never have been good at math, or history.

Anyway, after running around the state for 3 whole weeks, sleeping in abandoned couches on the streets, and scavenging coins for the occasional vending machine snack, I was so glad to find this 'house' in this village.

Though it was more like a cottage.

Yep, that's what I'll call it.

A cottage.

The moment I saw this abandoned house near the edge of town, I knew it was the only place I could settle in, because it seemed very regular, and I would be safe there.

For now.

Even though the outside made the cottage seem like the inside would have been messy and dirty, the inside was actually okay for such a small and run down place.

It even had furniture, if thats what you would call it.

A oven, a cooking knife, a stove, and utensils, made the kitchen.

There was also a couch, a box-TV, and a bed.

I used the kitchen counter as a table, and a sturdy box as a chair.

Plus, of course, it had a bathroom.

It wasn't dirty or dusty, and the only smell it had was the faint smell of cabbage soup (which I did not mind the smell of.)

After I had gone and bought myself breakfast for the next day, ate dinner at a cheap spaghetti takeout place, and 'bought' some clothing, I went straight into my cottage to my bed, which was a straw pillow placed on a simple mattress on top of wood.

The next morning when I woke up, after I brushed my teeth, and took a bath, I felt like a new man.

When I looked down at the clothes that I had somehow managed to get, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chuckle softly at yesterday's events.

* * *

_"Hey boy! Watcha looking for? You've been here for 30 minutes now, mulling around and doing nothing. Speak up, will ya?"  
__  
A long bearded man yelled at him behind a cash register.  
__  
I sighed, then turned back around to gaze longingly at the perfect combonation of clothing that I knew was my style._

_But I had checked the price tag a long time ago. There was no way I could afford it._

_I knew that I should have just left the store, before I attracted too much attention, but I just couldn't leave without buying that outfit._

_I might have sounded like a fussy little girl, but I just thought that the outfit suited me so much, that I felt as if it was made for me._

_Which was stupid._

_Glancing back at the clerk behind the cash register, I suddenly got an idea._

_I_ _walked__ up to him and said as convinvingly as I could, "I know everything about you and this store, and if you don't want me to post your secrets online on Facebook, then give me that outfit hanging on that rack right now."_

_My voice came out scarier then I intended it to be, but my plan worked. The man gulped then nervously walked over, took the outfit off the hook, and then handed it to me._

_"H-have a nice day, sir."_

_He stammered to me as I proudly walked through the door of the shop, outfit in hand._

* * *

My plan was simple. Every sales person or clerks person always has a secret on how they run their shop or do their job.

If you tell them that you know their secret, they will do almost anything to keep you from telling that secret to others.

And if they don't have a secret, well then, your pretty much screwed.

Which is why I didn't use that plan very often.

Right now, the only thing that I could picture in my head was today's newspaper's front page headline:

_**"Raven haired Outlaw Beats up Defenseless Clerk then Robs Shop."**_

All stupid untrue lies.

Well, most of it.

The outfit that I had spent so much trouble getting consisted of:

- A black short sleeved t-shirt with a white outlined blackcat in the middle, its green eyes glow in the dark and liking its right paw.

- Medium lenghth jeans, blue in color, with a few rips and 4 pockets on them. 2 real, 2 fake.

- a black and neon green cap, spelling the words 'Black Cat' on them in neon glow in the dark green.

- Black high-top Vans, with a neon green symbol and shoelaces.

- A totally black leather jacket with one front pocket.

- Black earings.

It took me almost ten minutes to put everything on properly, and when I was finished, I half glanced at myself in the cracked broken mirror.

My dark raven colored hair was a nice compliment to the outfit, but what surprised me was how my crimson eyes matched with the outfit.

I thought I they would totally clash with my outfit because they were red, but they actually made the outfit seem more intimidating then usual.

Not like I cared about how I looked.

It was at this point when I suddenly heard some loud commotion near my cottage.

I tried to ignore it, thinking it was probably the villagers shouting insults at me, but curiosity won and I hurried to the closest window.

I looked through the dirty window and managed to make out 3 figures near the lake, closing in on a shorter and skinnier figure.

The smaller figure said something, punched all the bigger figures, and then walked away.

She kept walking and walking, until she went right into...

The house beside me.

Wow. Who knew that the girl who lived next to me was the kind to go around beating people up.

When ever I thought of the girl living beside me, I always thought of her as a raggedy girl, with poor taste in clothes, weak and fragile.

She was the exact opposite.

She was a strong sturdy girl, with beautiful hair and a nice style.

God, what was I thinking of?

I don't even know her!

She could even be a witch for all I know.

I often heard, in the streets, people whispering about her like she was a slug.

But I didn't care what or who she was.

It's not like I'm gonna be involved with her.

She isn't my business, just a loner girl.

I was so wrong.

* * *

I finished eating my breakfast downstairs, (a fried egg, bacon, and toast washed down with a glass of orange juice) and then headed outside.

In the past few days, the villagers had somehow found out about my secret and past, and they were as frightened of me as they were frightened of the girl living next to me.

I didn't bother getting a cloak though.

Who would?

I didn't care what people thought of me.

I was just coming out of a vegetable shop after buying some carrots for todays dinner, walking past the petrified sales person, and happened to catch a few words of two men speaking by a white car in hushed voices.

"- yeah, and they say that-" "- the vengeful spirit of Queen Elizabeth-" "- possessed-"

At first, I was about to walk right past them, but when I heard this, my blood turned cold.

Did I hear them wrong?

I'm pretty sure I didn't.

I turned around, walked back to the spot where they were talking, stepped in the middle of their conversation, and demanded, "What is the story of that girl you're talking about?"

They looked at me like I was crazy.

Well, I probably looked like I was, I mean coming out of a vegetable shop and just asking two random people what they were talking about? Who does that these days?

Well apparently, I do.

They just stared at me for a couple of seconds.

When they finally recognized me as 'the boy,' they widened their eyes in shock and disbelief, before one man stammered,

"Y-you mean the girl t-that lives in that s-small raggedy abandoned o-old house o-over there?"

I rolled my eyes.

No, I meant the woman who was selling advertisments for toilet seats with half price. (Only $20 dollars each! )

"Duh."

They both flinched at the sound of my voice.

Did it really sound that bad?

"W-well," the other man stepped up, "She apparently appeared out of nowhere a couple of weeks ago in the middle of Catherine, a little girl's birthday party.

"Yep." the other man agreed. "But the strange thing was, she looked exactly like Queen Elizabeth when she was thirteen years old."

Seems pretty odd to me.

That must've been a nasty suprise for the people attending the party.

I mean, like you're just partying, and then suddenly a girl appears that looks exactly like a woman who died a few months ago. Yippee.

Wait, Queen Elizabeth?

All of a sudden, all this of this information got to me.

I almost collapsed.

Almost.

"But Queen Elizabeth is dead." one man said, reading my thoughts.

"Then," one man continued on uncertainly, probably because of how I was glaring at him to ease my thoughts.

"Rumors started going around that the vengeful spirit of Queen Elizabeth was cursing the girl, and she would not leave the girl's body until all her regrets and wishes were fulfilled, good or evil."

I felt a slight chill run up my spine.

No, it couldn't be.

My eyes darted nervously around me, before murmuring a thank you that sounded like I gurgled with some mouthwash.

I never said thank you.

Then I slowly walked away, and then when I was a couple of paces away from the men who were staring at me curiously, I ran.

Yes, I ran.

I, Natsume Hyuuga, the one who was not afraid of anything, ran.

I ran until I got into my cottage, careful not to glance at the house beside mine, and then slammed the door with so much pressure that the rusty frame almost broke.

* * *

As I lay down in my bed, panting from exhaustion, I replayed today's events in my mind, and then I knew.

I couldn't lie to myself.

I had to face it.

Queen Elizabeth's spirit was back in that girl's body, and it was out to get me.

* * *

**_Nobody's POV_**

Somewhere in the other house, Mikan sneezed. She wiped her nose, then shook her head.

That was the tenth time she had sneezed in the past hour.

She had checked her temperature.

She didn't have a fever or cold.

Something must had been wrong with her.

Little did she know.

Deep inside her, something had stirred.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Like my chapter? Feel free to review, and critiques are welcome! See ya'll next time!**


	3. Parades aren't Always Fun and Games

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii everybody! Here's another chappie I posted! Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

**(Yep, believe it or not, I don't)**

* * *

_**Nobody's POV**_

The first thing Mikan heard when she woke up was the very loud sound of a million people screaming.

"What the heck?"

She mumbled several other colorful words about how waking up to something that sounded like a torture fest was not good for her health.

And her current level of sanity.

She sleepily rubbed her eyes , then walked bare foot on the cold stone ground towards the dusty window. In fact, it was the only window in her room, and she was too lazy to go downstairs, so she didn't have a choice.

As she looked down towards the street she lived on, she saw that there was a gigantic mass of excited looking people seemingly bordering both sides of an invisible very wide walkway by the river she had gone to yesterday to fetch water.

On the invisible walkway there were many people and humongous animal shaped balloons.

The people danced and twirled around, while the animal shaped balloons simply floated there, being admired by many little eager faces.

_What was this called again?_ Mikan tapped her chin while trying to remember the term.

_Oh yeah, a parade._

She gazed out the window, entranced by this peaceful and beautiful scene, when suddenly something caught her eye.

On the very edge of the crowd was a boy, looking around fifteen, with raven colored hair and crimson colored eyes.

All that was normal.

But the strange thing was, that the boy wasn't looking at the parade.

In fact, he was looking every where but the parade.

This was only a minor flaw in the beautiful picture of the sea of smiling faces.

But for some reason, it bothered her.

Why, even when so much happiness and cheerfulness was in the air, how could the boy only have a look on his face that made him seem anxious and lost?

After pondering this question for a couple of minutes, she slammed her fist against the thin and skinny window sill, almost breaking it.

"Well, if I don't know why he's doing this, why not find out for myself?"

And with that thought in mind, she changed into her usual clothes, tied up her long brown hair in twin pigtails, threw her cloak over her shoulders and head, and then headed outside, the click-clacking of the heel of her boots slowly but surely making their way to the street where the parade was being held.

* * *

**_Nobody's POV_**

Natsume impatiently paced back and forth in his bedroom, rapped up in his thoughts.

Just 3 hours ago, he had received a flyer taped on his front door indicating that there was going to be a parade on the street he lived tomorrow.

There was also a list of the people participating in the parade.

And just his luck.

One of the main dancers for the parade was his mother's other sister that lived across the state.

What was the luck of her participating in a parade on the other side of the state that just happened to take place on the exact same street he lived on?

Fate really was cruel.

You're probably thinking, this wouldn't be a problem as long as she didn't see him right?

Well you're wrong.

He often had heard stories about her from his mom, who talked about her as if she was the best kind of sister a person could wish for.

Yeah right. You've got to be joking.

She said that her sister had burned down her own house along with her family when she was 9, killed all her remaining alive relatives when she was 15, and then ended up being arrested for 10 years.

Only 10 years.

She had probably gotten out of jail this year.

She was beyond evil.

But then again, his own mother had tried to stab him, the Queen was a wicked queen who ruled the country from fear, and now he was a known murderer.

Guess evil ran in the family.

Also, she just loved to spread and listen to gossip.

Especially the overly exaggerated ones.

So if even a word of him somehow reached her sharp ears, there was no knowing what she would do.

She would probably get tons of innocent villagers and other people hurt.

He shook his head.

There was no need to think about what she could, or would do to the village if she found out that the person who killed her sister was living in the same street that she was performing on.

Right now he just had to do what he could, and hope for the best.

He looked back at the flyer, which lay across the kitchen counter.

It stated where each one of the performers would be preparing for the parade, so that if their fans wanted to, they could sent them flowers and other gifts.

He grabbed his coat, went outside, and headed to where it said his aunt was going to be performing.

But not to give her flowers.

He walked quickly with his head down, hiding his face.

Normally he didn't mind if people saw him, but right now it would be best to not spread around rumors too much.

When he reached his destination, he could see a shadow in a big house, where he guessed the parade performers were rehearsing.

Tell the person at the front desk that he was going to go see his relative (which was actually the truth), he hurried up the stairs, because he didn't want to run into anyone at the elevator.

Or as his teacher put it:

"Better safe then sorry."

Better to not run into anyone, then to not have to walk up 5 flights of stairs.

When finally reached the room where his aunt was supposed to be preparing for the performance, he made sure no one was around before putting his ear to the door.

"Maddy, you know I don't even want him to be alive!"

A sharp annoyed and angry voice that was probably his aunt's rang out in the room.

"Yes I know that, but he is..."

Another softer voice answered with the same one. Probably her assistant.

"No more of this nonsense shall be discussed in my presence!"

Silence.

"Yes Ma'm."

Silence.

"Have you gotten the place where I shall be staying tonight?"

"Yes Ma'm."

Rustling.

"Beaver Hotel, room number 365, for 1 person, 1 night. This night I assume?"

A grunt.

That was all Natsume had to hear.

He turned away from the door, and then took of towards the stairs.

Upon reaching the last step, he adjusted his coat so that his face wouldn't show through the gaps in the fabric.

He nodded curtly to the guy at the front desk who smiled at him, and then continued off towards his house.

* * *

When he got home, he immediately went to the nearest library and paid the lady some money to use a computer. He got on and went to Google.

Then, he quickly typed in "Beaver Hotel."

He found out from the website that it was pretty close to where he lived, probably a 10 minute walk.

He also found out that check in was from 4:00 PM to 7:00 PM, and check out was 5:00 AM to 1:00 PM.

Judging by the time right now, which was 5:00 PM, she would probably be checking in at around 6:30.

And because the parade started at 7:00 AM the next day, she would probably check out st around 6:00.

He turned off the computer, thanked the lady who let him use it, and then went home.

He got started on his project.

At the castle, the only thing he was ever interested in was making inventions. But not only inventions.

He liked making anything that didn't exist yet, even if it didn't do anything.

His first project when he was 4 was taping a pencil to a paper cup!

But this project was going to be the hardest thing he had ever made.

He worked for 1 hour, giving the final touch ups to it.

The when he was done, he put it in his pocket and walked to the hotel.

Just in time.

When he reached his aunt's room, he saw her come out of it.

He quickly hid behind a wall.

But she wasn't walking his way. She was walking the other way. She was walking downstairs.

_Yes,_ he thought._ This is the perfect opportunity. _

He got out from behind the wall and tried the door. It wasn't locked.

He smiled. She might have been evil, but she wasn't that smart.

He opened it, that took his perfected project out of his pocket.

He unraveled it.

He nailed it to the top, bottom, and sides of the door frame (with some nails and a hammer that he had bought on his way to the hotel), and then stepped back to admire his work.

He called it the Kick-outer.

If anyone beside his aunt tried to go inside the room, or even near talking distance of it, they would remember that they had to do something else, and then swerve away from the door.

Only his aunt could go in it. But when the aunt came out of it, she could not hear anything that had to do with him.

Getting the cousin's DNA to make sure that she was the only one who could come in and out of the room easily was the hardest part.

He couldn't find anything that belonged to his aunt, but in the end he settled on a piece of hair that he had found near his aunt's room.

The Kick-outer was transparent, and you felt nothing when you walked through it.

It could be nailed down because the four sides of it were connect to small fabrics, which were only 1/2 an inch wide. They were nailed into the creases of the door frame, so that his cousin would't notice them.

He had gone through all that trouble just so that she wouldn't know that he lived there.

Well, he was also quite the rebellious type back in the kingdom.

He heard someone coming up the stairs, so he quietly closed the door, and then he hid behind the wall again.

He peered over the side and saw his cousin opening the door, stepping inside, then closing it.

He almost laughed out loud. He had did it. Now his aunt wouldn't do anything to him or the village.

* * *

He was confused.

He had gotten up early that day, had quickly brushed his teeth and put on some clothes, then had walked towards Beaver Hotel.

He had reached aunt's room, he checked first to see if it was empty, and then he safely removed the Kick-outer.

He rolled it up, then out it in his pocket.

Everything was good.

All he was looking forward to was a good day with no worries, just spending the rest of the day in bed.

And yet, here he was, plain as day, in the back of the crowd watching the parade.

Why?

He couldn't explain it.

But he knew.

He had a feeling.

And when he looked over the crowd of heads and saw his aunt in sight on the walkway, he felt a shiver run through his body.

Something was about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys! And girls of course. This chapter might seem a bit out of my style because I was rreeaallllyyy hungry while writing it. Oh yeah, and sorry about the cliffhanger! But I still hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**See ya'll next time! **


	4. Oh no!

**I am sooooo sorry for the late update! I had writer's block for a while before I finally got an idea for this story! I'm really sorry if you were waiting for me to update An Artist's Dilemma, but like I said, I unfortunately had annoying writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Yes. What a surprise. I don't.**

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

I quickly moved towards the boy that was half hidden in the shadows. He was looking around nervously, and seemed to be trying to avoid looking at the parade.

I stood close to him, my back to the red brick wall, until I saw him finally sneak a peek at the parade. His gaze seemed to be set on a rather plump looking woman who was dancing along the right side of the aisle.

I stared intently at the woman who seemed to be the reason for the strange behavior of the boy. She seemed to also be scanning the crowds for a certain somebody, but she occasionally would whip her head this way and that as if the shake off unnecessary or ridiculous thoughts.

I studied the course of events for another moment until I walked over to the boy and examined him closely.

He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, and his black hair was unevenly cut and it looked as if it was not brushed. His face was a mixture of expressions.

Anger, anxiety, nervousness, and fear.

Such a nice combination.

So basically, he looked like a monster gone wrong. Which was pretty ironic if you thought about it.

I shook my head, getting rid of any troubled thoughts. When I opened my mouth and was about to speak to him, I suddenly felt a sense of foreboding, causing my voice to get stuck in my throat.

All around me, everyone kept on doing what he or she was doing before. No one was acting as if something was wrong. But at that moment, a force pushed me back from that boy, so strong it nearly knocked me off my feet.

When I had regained my balance, I stumbled to the wall and clutched my head.

What was that feeling that I had felt? What did that peculiar feeling mean?

I was about to call out to the boy again when he turned around and stared straight at where I was standing. But he wasn't looking at me. It was as if he couldn't even see me. He was concentrating on where I was standing so hard that I started to sweat.

I noticed something different about him. His eyes were white now. I was pretty sure that they were red before.

Before I could notice anything else, he took one step forward, and I fell to my knees, clutching my head.

The pain that I felt then was beyond the level of hurt, it seared straight through my mind, and caused me to gasp for air. I tried to run away, but I found that I couldn't move. The pain had stopped my movements. I couldn't think straight. Both of my hands went to my head, and I knelt over in pain.

I rolled over the ground, the stray branches from near by trees scratching my arms and legs, making them bleed.

I screamed so that I could focus on something other then the pain that was now traveling at an astonishing fast rate throughout my body.

My body couldn't move at all now. I was paralyzed.

I screamed franticly at the crowd, but no one seemed to be able to hear me. It was like I was invisible. That was when my voice was cut. After I had lost my hope of being rescued, I recalled something that had been hidden in my memories, something from before I was sent to this cruel world.

_Mikan, I will always be here for you. Never lose hope. Never give up. When you are suffering, just remember it could always be worse. And when it can't get worse, just remember that then it will have to get better. Life always balances itself out in the end, all the good luck and the bad luck evens each other out. So remember Mikan, never lose hope._

But right now, in the middle of the street, immobilized, scratched, bloody, and dying from pain, I couldn't even think of one thought that was hopeful.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was the boy extending his hand as if to grab something from inside of me. And in that moment, I thought, _why fight? Let him take whatever he wants. As long as the pain stops._

It was good that somebody had somehow known what was happening and had called an ambulance. If he had been able to do what he wanted to do, I would have experienced something a hundred times worse then pain.

* * *

**_Still Mikan's POV :P_**

I awoke to a pretty odd scene.

I seemed to be lying on a spotless clean white bed, and it looked like every single person from the parade was also there, surrounding me.

They all cheered loudly when they saw that I was awake. A boy who had bright blue eyes and blonde hair leaned forward and said, "Are you alright? I'm Ruka. I called the ambulance as soon as I noticed you rolling on the ground."

Ruka, huh? He seems like a pretty nice guy.

"Thanks Ruka, I'm okay right now." I replied, beaming. But his words repeated in my head.

_"I called the ambulance as soon as I saw you rolling on the ground."_

"...!" The ambulance! So that meant that I was in the hospital!

I got up so abruptly that several people jumped backwards from surprise. Ruka tried to calm me down.

"Now now, you should stay in bed while your injuries are still healing."

Did they even know who I was? Did they even know that I was Mikan Sakura, the said to be cursed girl? I don't just lay in hospital beds, waiting for my injuries to be healed! And then I remembered that the nearest hospital was on the other side of the town!

Wait... that meant that I was more then 200 miles away from my house, the only place that I found comforting.

I clenched my fist under the covers, and I started to shake angrily. The people surrounding my 'sick bed' all shrank back when they saw the dark aura surrounding me. Even Ruka stepped back a few steps.

"Um...? Who are you?" A man standing near the back of the crowd asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura."

I seriously wished that I had a camera with me at that moment, because if I had taken a picture of all the people's faces when they heard me say that, I would have been able to submit it into an art competition and win 1st place.

I took his chance to get out of bed, and run out of the door, heading to who knows where. The last thing I saw when I glanced back was the plump dancer from earlier... staring at the raven haired boy, who's eyes were now red.

My whole body shivered again.

Not from the coldness, or anger, but from fright.

That look in that woman's eyes when she saw that boy, they were murderous.

* * *

**_Mikan's POV Again _****_-_-_**

I remember lying in bed that night, unable to sleep. I kept thinking about the stare on the woman's face. It was... disgust and disbelief.

I wondered what the connection between the boy and woman were. He seemed to be avoiding her, and she seemed to be looking for him. And yet, when she did find him, she didn't seem victorious at all.

In fact, she seemed scared.

It was after tossing in turning in bed for nearly an hour, that I finally fell asleep, my head hurting from all of the thinking that I did.

_Ah, finally, peace and quiet. _I thought.

But that peace didn't last for more then a minute.

* * *

**_Guess who's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of screams. Again.

This town is awfully peculiar isn't it? It seems to want to toy with my sanity.

Except this time I woke up 1 freaking minute right after I just fell asleep! What's with that?

I crawled over to my window and looked out. I almost fainted,

The town was on fire.

Houses were blazing, and the fields had turned into ashes already. I couldn't help but notice that the plump woman was leaning against a wall and seemed to be enjoying herself.

I scowled. This was definitely her doing. I was going to kill her-

Just then, I smelled smoke in the house.

Crap! My house was on fire too!

I quickly gather my belongings and stuffed them in a grocery bag, and with out even changing out of my pajamas, I jumped out of my window.

Too late, I realized that I was on the 2nd floor.

I landed with a crash right into some bushes, which just happened to be super thorny. After a few minor scratches, I hurried out onto the streets with my belongings to see just how bad the fire was.

It was awful. Right now, almost all the houses were burned down, and there were adults and kids everywhere, crying and screaming franticly for family members and friend that they would never see again.

I gritted my teeth. That woman...

Just then, I saw a crowd surrounding a small house that had just started to burn. I headed closer, trying to see what was happening.

When I got there, I saw a girl around my age, with black hair and violet eyes trapped in the middle of tall flames, circling the girl. She seemed to not care that she was about to be burned, she even yawned.

At first, I was annoyed at the girl's behavior, but then she saw the girl's eyes.

She was afraid.

She was just trying to hide it with her actions. But her eyes told me that she was afraid. Terrified.

Then next thing I knew, I was surrounded by 5 feet high flames, holding the girl's hand.

* * *

**Hello peoples! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update Artist's Dilemma soon! **

**Comments and Critiques are appreciated!**

**l****  
****l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


End file.
